


Aliens Make Them Do It

by Simply_Isnt_On



Series: Torchwood Fic Week [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Mention of Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Isnt_On/pseuds/Simply_Isnt_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, did they really have a choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens Make Them Do It

When asked, they all had different answers.

Owen wanted to be enough, wanted revenge. He never did find out what killed his fiancée, and every time he asked Jack, he changed the subject. Before Katie, he would never have joined Torchwood, but before Katie, Owen was kind, caring. Torchwood was never his plan.

Toshiko wanted safety. For herself, for her mother. And when she got there, she cherished the challenge of the job, rejoiced in the opportunity not to curb her abilities. She was the best there, in her opinion, the one who understood the technology, the power they held- to get hold of CCTV, to wipe records, to find anything. And the alien technology- it was like a drug to her, she could never get enough. In some part of her mind, of course, Tosh knew her late nights were bad for her. But even if she wanted to, she could never leave.

For Ianto, the aliens had nothing to do with it at first. But then the cybermen came, and what was once human couldn’t be stopped by humans alone. Lisa proved that. For a time, he kept her at home, kept her sedated. Getting the necessary drugs was easy enough, until she stopped responding to them. And then he needed Torchwood, needed their alien resources and technology to keep her alive. Of course, he never meant to die for them.

Sometimes, Gwen wondered why she joined Torchwood. With its questionable legality, its lack of rules, it’s air of mystery, it was exactly the opposite of what it was like to be a copper. But the adrenaline coursing through her with each win wouldn’t let her forget about it. She kept coming back for more, and even moving to the middle of nowhere couldn’t keep her away.

To Jack, it felt like home, or as close to home as one could get when one’s home didn’t exist yet. Stuck without time travel, home nonexistent in both past and future, the concept of holding a day job and getting a house was one he couldn’t even consider. He was always going to be the one to investigate life forms alien to Earth, and he was the one who recruited the others.

None of them had planned to join Torchwood. Before Torchwood, they had lives, friends, jobs they could talk about. If it wasn’t for Torchwood, they would never have had to leave those things behind. In a way, it was aliens that destroyed their lives. Aliens made them do it.

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of Torchwood Fic Week 2015 for me! Thanks for reading and commenting, I hope you've enjoyed reading these stories as much as I enjoyed writing them. :)


End file.
